User talk:KMelKang
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 14:39, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Various things Hi KMel and welcome to MA. First, about the Duty Roster: It's probably confusing for someone unfamiliar with MA, but when episodes say "complete", it means someone has done the summary, background, etc. since the page's creation. The episodes listed on the page are those that needed work when I created the page, and we've chosen to cross off ones we complete rather than remove them because some members of the community didn't like the Duty Roster idea. can be found on the TOS page, however. You should also know that they don't allow uploading of personal images on here, so you'll need to upload your images somewhere else first -- make sure they are the exact size you want them to be on the Wiki, because you can't resize them due to technical limitations. Then just type the link of the image out and hit "Preview" or "Save" and you can see it. The other thing is, don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~, as this leaves your signature on comments. I hope I'm being helpful rather than nagging; if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:05, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Personal images Please note that Memory Alpha does not allow personal images. Your image has been, or soon will be, deleted. If you would like a personal image on your User page you may "hotlink" it. However there are only a few sources that Wikia allows you to hotlink from. - 19:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC)